The Book Store Detective
by LevicxrpusDramione
Summary: As Adults Hermione works in a bookstore. Draco is trying to fit in to the Muggle world. When Draco borrows a book from the bookstore he comes to return the book to Hermione at the bookstore only to find its been robbed. He feels bad from their recent argument from the day before so he decides to help her hunt down the thief. A cute fluffy Dramione Detective story.


**Hello, welcome to my new comedy and romance story, Both Draco and Hermione are adults.**

**Ps. i dont own any characters or Harry Potter. Enjoy!**

aco had one thing to do. He knew the one book whe wanted was at a bookstore near by. He wanted a book about muggle culture, for no real reason but as an adult London, which he lived in, was a muggle city so he needed to learn how to hide magic in public, besides he only grew up in a wizard side of the world, he was curious.

He was infact on his way down the streets of London, his blonde hair fluffed out, he hadnt bothered gelling it back, it was meant to rain today after all, He hurried past the crowd, past coffee shops and toy stores, he scoffed at the various couples holding hands.

Draco knew this one library, only this one, had an infestation, not of bugs or rats. Of something much worse. A certain beaver was working her shift today.

_Why not go another day? _You ask.

_Why not go to another bookstore?_Beacuse he had such little social interest in her that he didnt actaully know when she worked.

And go another day? It wouldnt matter anyway, if she wasnt working she'd probably be there no matter what. So either way he was bound to run into the beaver.

He was wearing his black coat and jeans, it was a chilly day and he usually went out on days like this, when no one else was around. When the streets were less crowded now, he proffered to be alone after all. Thats how Malfoy's worked, they work alone unless they have a lover, that part he hated, Malfoy men always seem to be infatuated with the smart women.

Unfortunately in this case it was Granger, but he well and truly knew he didnt like her. Or wanna be friends with her, it wasnt blood type, honestly he had no problem with that, it was just the frizzy hair and angry attitude.

He had hurried down the street and there it was. The massuve oak wood building with fancy antique windows. and he coukd already see through the many windows all of the books. He had a plan of course, Malfoys were cunning like that. He was going to hurry in, hurry out, avoid Granger at all costs.

He pushed open the heavy door and a bell rang, Draco looked up with his eyes squinted mid-flinch he immediately saw the bell draw a girl with curly hair's attentions, except she looked diffrent. She had longer legs, she was a little taller, her hair wasnt as frizzy and done up in a high pony tail nicely with a curl or two out at the front. She also was wearing a creamy coloured shirt with a grey button up knitted jumper, the buttons were undone and she was wearing dark blue jeans. Coffee in hand and mid way through putting a book on the shelf, "Malfoy?" She frowned with a smile.

Draco nodded. She looked him up and down from his black coat to his fluffy hair Hermione leant on the bookshelf with her arm, "Not gelled back for once? Thats new."

Draco sighed. "Come on Granger you know well and truely i did come here to talk with you, nor wanting to see you. So can you find this book or not-"

"Alright, alright." Hermione took the slip of paper he had handed her and glanced at him with a smile, "Aww, you becoming soft? You got a muggle girlfriend or something? Muggle neighbour? Whats their name!?"

Draco scoffed, "No Granger i just need it okay, i dont have a- A _Girlfriend_."

Hermione sighed, "Shame." She watched Draco's temper drop a little, "Okay, follow me!" She said brightly. Draco followed her through the corridors, "Thought you might've moved from London, away to somewhere...else."

Draco sighed, "Yes, i wouldve moved, London is depressing, couples everywhere- On valentines day last year i had to call Blaise over to make me a coffee, i tried going to the coffee place but got the hearts and pink- Ugh."

Hermione frowned, "Okay."

They continued down the corridors of books. "How did you know i was on my shift today? Did Ginny tell you? Aww thats nice you wanted to see me didnt you? Knew i was best at finding a book?"

Draco shook his head, "No, i did not ask Weaselette, and no i did not wanna see you."

Hermione smiled as if she hadnt heard him, "Thats nice your starting to get out more."

Draco scoffed, "I get out all the time." Yet again she had ignored this. Hermione smiled before she took a sip of coffee and hurried down a corridor of books only to turn and look at the bookshelf untill she saw there was no book of searching and continued on.

"How are you so happy all the time?" He asked. Hermione smiled before she answered. "I just think life is much easier now, No more school test, no more deatheaters and battles at Hogwarts, i finally stopped having nightmares, i just find things more simple now." She turned around almost hitting Draco with her curls, but only to turn back again, She pointed to a small magnetic nametag on her chest before she said, "Besides im finally part of my dream jobs working team!"

Draco screwed up his face as they turn around. She stopped suddenly and Draco ran into her trying to look at the books on the opposite shelf. Hermione was budged a bit but she put her hand on his chest to stop him, "Woah, slow down a little there-"

Draco took a step back before he sighed. "Have you found the book yet?"

Hermione nodded, as she slid a small book out of its place and handed it to him. She watched his face lighten a bit as he opened it to start reading but she stopped him, "Take it home and then just drop it in tomorow."

Draco nodded and went to walk off to leave but she stopped him, "But you need a library card."

Draco frowned, "A what?" Hermione braced her teeth "Well, ya know to borrow books you need a library card incase you lose the book."

Draco rolled his eyes befpre rubbing his temples, "Okay, fine, how do i get a library card?"

Hermione smiled, "Follow me."

"Cant you just get your boss at this stupid job of yours and let me go?" he said after checking the time. Hermione turned around with an angry look. Now he recognised her as the real Hermione, that look is iconic with her.

"First of all you have some nerve entering this library and insulting my job and me, then you be a prat the entire time and im trying to help you! Then when i offer to get you a library card you tell me to get my boss to- No! Your gonna follow me and get your library card or im gonna keep that book here and your not going home with anything!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Hello Granger."

Hermione frowned. "What?"

Draco crossed his arms, "Dont be stupid, now i recognise you, i thought this stupid place had put a spell on you or something-"

"Its a muggle library!" Hermione snapped. A co-worker of Hermione's walked past with her trolley putting books away. "Whats a muggle?"

Hermione laughed and smiled at the younger girl with blonde hair. "No Anne, i said public library."

The girl, with Blonde hair nodded before pointing to Draco, "You alright? He looks like a hand full."

Draco opened his mouth to speak but Hermione covered his mouth before he said something stupid.

She smiled softly, "No he's just being an idiot, anyway ill see you later Anne."

Hermione hurried away and pulled her hand from his mouth and wipped it on her clothes before taking the book from his hands and continuing, "Are you crazy!" She snapped. "Well you stopped me before i could say anything, you didnt even know what i was going to say-"

"I bet you my mothers life that you were gonna say something with 'Muggle' in it, am i right?"

Draco smirked, "Isnt your muggle mother dead?" He asked. Hermione had opened her mouth to speak before a muggle woman walking past gasped at what he said. Hermione looked around for anyone near by before she smacked him hard in the shoulder. Draco could see he had hurt her.

Hermione wakked over to the library service desk and she quickly scanned the book and typed into the computer before 3D printing a library card at the back. She handed him the library card and book. "Thank-"

"Get out!" She snapped before hurrying a few metres from him, pushing a trolley of books into a corridor of bookshelfs, and dissapeared.

Draco was deciding whether or not to go check on her, but seeing her constant positivity he knew she' be over it by morning.

Then he left.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco sat in his green leather armchair reading for hours, determined to have read it by morning to go back and see her to apologise.

His black cat was laying on the floor at his feet and the fire was crackling in the fireplace.

He wanted to see her again strangely. Her positivity made him feel lighter. Happier. Besides it was nice to be around someone with a diffrent mind set to him.

XXXXXXX

Draco was up and early the next morning. And had hurried outside onto the streets of London to get to the library. He hurried past people and shivered as the winter wind blew. He hurried past the coffe shops and toy stores. And people holding hands.

He almost had a bit of happiness deep inside him. He hurried down the pathway donw to the the street were the library was. He noticed it was darker down there and barely any people. Then he turned the corner and stopped.

The big glass windows and doors were smashed. There was graffiti all over the front of the doorway. He glanced at the smashed glass everywhere. Then he saw someone standing in the door way of the store. Hermione.

She must've just got here. He took a step forward but so did she. She walked in and a gasp filled the air. He hurried in behind her. He watched as her hands were flown over her mouth, _the shop only got vandalized, with a bit of paint it'll be fine._ He thought.

But then he walked inside and saw why she had gasped. Books were everywhere, it was a mess. Some bookshelfs had fallen over. Draco walked up beside her. "Those books are..." She was pointing at a bookshelf but whimpered as if she couldnt continue.

Hermione had dropped to her knees, her curls in a bun dropping slightly. She whimpered.

Draco put an arm around her, "Its just a bit of vandalism-"

"No." she managed to get out. "We've been _robbed_!" she cried.

**Thanks for reading the chapter, im gonna write the next one soon i promise. Also another thing, i know i only have written Dramione stories so far, im going to work on other ships as well, but i need suggestions of what ships you would like to see, send a review on wich ever ship you woukd like, ranging from Hunger Games to Divergent ship, Harry Potter, or even Twilight.**


End file.
